


I Do?

by harleygirl2648



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fake Marriage, Gary's patience is already thin, John is literally the worst boss, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: The Proposal AU: John Constantine is a terrible boss, and Gary's been his long-suffering employee for years. But when John's U.K. work visa doesn't get renewed, it's time to secure a green card the quickest way he knows how.





	I Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts), [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



> Just a fun quick prompt discussed on the Constangreen discord that I had to develop a little. Might add more to this story at some point if it gets enough attention, so I hope you all enjoy!

Gary was late.

He’d slept through his snooze button, and so he barely had time to take a quick shower, dress, and attempt to fix his hair into something presentable. He was held up at this stupid pretentious tea café six blocks out of his way that his pain-in-the-ass boss just HAD to get a lapsang souchong with exactly _one_ sugar cube in it, and it took _forever_ due to how busy it was. But finally, with tea and his own black coffee with cream, he hurried to the publishing office, where he had to wait for the elevator to take him to the ninth floor. Of course, the elevator had to stop at EVERY. SINGLE. FLOOR.

“Cutting it close,” the receptionist Mona whispered to him as he passed her desk, and he shouldn’t have turned to reply _‘I know’_ to her before Gary collided with Nate, spilling the tea all over the floor.

 _“Seriously?!”_ Gary exclaimed as Nate tried to apologize, sighing at the tea on his pants and on the floor, setting his coffee on the side of Mona’s desk and wiping up the mess. “Just great, he’s going to lose his-“

The elevator door opened again, and John Constantine walked out with purpose, eyes hidden behind sunglasses but his glare could still be felt through them. Nate quickly darted off and Mona went back to her phone. Gary sighed again, picking up his coffee and turning to John as he approached him.

“Good m-“

“Is Sharpie coming in today or not, darling, she didn’t answer her bloody email yesterday.”

“Ms. Sharpe is coming today, the meeting’s in three hours,” Gary said, keeping pace with him as the other coworkers dodged out of their way as they headed down the corridors. “I have your reports for it already in your box on your desk. I called your lawyer over the copyright claim, it’s being sorted out and she should be back with results by Thursday. Hey, um, so, you know the book I’ve been working on, the one that I gave a copy of to you? I was thinking-“

“Did Rory turn in the manuscript for the sequel yet, it’s over two weeks late. Wanker keeps that shit up again, tell him to get a new publisher because we’ll sell o-“

“No, he sent it in yesterday, that’s on my desk. I’m just bringing this up because I’ve been working for you for five years and you said I get _one_ favor from you, so I was thinking-“

“I might have gotten up to more than I thought I would last night, have you-“

“I know, I already called your PR guy last night, John, they’ll spin it wasn’t you drunk in a pub crawl on a Monday night.”

John shoved his hair out of his face, breathing out and then grinning, “Fucking brilliant, Gary.”

Gary suddenly perked up, breaking out into a wide smile. “Oh, thank you! So, does that mean you’ll look at my- oh hey, no, that’s _my_ c-“ he started to say when John took the coffee from his hand and drank from it before spitting it out into a cubicle trash can, then dumping the poor innocent Styrofoam cup in there after it.

“The hell is that, where’s my tea?”

“I don’t have it y-“

“I’m hungover, I feel like I’m gonna hurl on your desk, Rory hasn’t sent in his script, **AND** you don’t have my tea?! _What do I pay you?!”_ John nearly yelled at him, and Gary rolled his eyes, shoving Rory’s manuscript against his chest.

He hissed, “Not _nearly_ enough. Here’s the script, take it already.”

“What about my-“

“I’ll get you your tea,” Gary muttered, sitting at his desk and answering the ringing phone. “John Constantine’s office, how can I help you?”

He took down the message and watched out of the corner of his eye as John unscrewed his water bottle and took an Advil from Gary’s container on his desk. As soon as Gary hung up the phone he asked, “Need you for an event and the like this weekend. That an issue?’

Again, Gary sighed, “I was going to ask off to go see my family for my Aunt Stacy’s 90th birthday this weekend, so-“ John’s face didn’t change, Gary could see his eyes peeking out from behind his sunglasses, so he finished his sentence with a tired, “-I’ll cancel, I’ll cancel, it’s fine.”

“That’s the same lot that tells you to quit, yeah?”

Gary put on the fakest smile possible, picking up the phone and cradling it between his shoulder and his neck. “Every _single_ day, boss.”

He nearly fell forward in his chair as John clasped him hard across the back with a laugh before heading back to his office.“Thanks, darling, don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Gary’s smile dropped and he rolled his eyes hard as he dialed the number, muttering under his breath, “Probably dead in a ditch. Or a bog of some sort.”

Mona came over after dropping off a tea to John’s office, leaning against Gary’s desk with a sympathetic smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Gary said around the red pen cap in his mouth. “You know his hangover days, you get used to them after time.”

“I don’t see how,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I’m amazed you haven’t snapped.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Gary grinned at her, removing the cap and showing her the document open on his personal laptop. “Sadly, a blonde British warlock was the first to die at the hands of the monstrous hellhound.”

Mona laughed. “How’s the book going?”

“I’ve got it all mapped out, the first book is done, midway through the second.” Gary shrugged. “Only problem is getting it published, ironically enough.”

“He should owe you a favor by now.”

“The nicest thing he’s ever done for me is pay for a new suit when he threw up on mine,” Gary laughed, answering the phone and waving Ms. Sharpe and another woman into John’s office and getting back to his own work.

He didn’t think anything of it when he heard a loud crash from inside the office, too dull to shock caused by his boss at this point in his career.

 

 *******

 

“…what did you say?” John gasped, coughing on his words and taking his sunglasses off to rub his eyes.

“I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Constantine,” Federal Agent Gideon Ryder told him, not sounding sorry in the least. “But your worker’s visa from the UK has expired. I’m afraid you’re subject to deportation, as I’ve told Ms. Sharpe.”

John collapsed back into his chair. “It’s only over a few weeks or so since I forgot the paperwork, give me some time to go over-“

“I’m afraid the window has passed.”

“Then I’ll continue my work back in Liverpool, can do all communications online until-“

Ava’s mouth was in a pressed line. “John, when you’re deported, you can no longer work for an American company.”

John rolled his eyes at her, “All this work I’ve done for you and you’re hanging me out to dry, pet?”

“I’m not getting wrapped up in potential fraudulent behavior, John, you know that.”

John leaned back in his chair further, propping his feet up on the desk and rubbed at his temple. He chewed on the back of a pencil, wishing he could get up and smoke on the balcony, but he didn’t feel like another primary grade lecture on the danger of tobacco effects on the body from Ava.

_This was **bullshit**._

He was fully content to sulk in his chair with his arms folded across his chest until five o’clock rolled around, when there was a knock at his door and then the office door opened and Gary stuck his head in. “Pardon the interruption-“

“We’re in a meeting, Gary,” Ava began, voice crisp and blunt, but John shushed her.

“Hey, hey, don’t snap at ‘im, pet.”

Gary rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s your job, after all.”

“Darling, as much as I hate proving her wrong, I’m in a meeting at the-“

“I’m aware you’re in the meeting _I_ arranged for you, John. I’m just letting you know that when you’re finished you need to call Snart on his cell number.”

“Tell him I’m busy,” John argued, chewing on the eraser portion of the pencil until grit was between his teeth.

“I DID, John, I didn’t transfer him to your line right NOW,” Gary insisted through his teeth. A typical morning. “I _told_ him you had a prior engagement. If you’re done arguing like a child, I’d like to get back to-

##  _Engagement_ **.**

John tossed the pencil aside and mouthed, _‘you’re a bloody fucking genius, Gary’_ at the man and gestured for him to come in. Gary sighed, but let himself in as John stood up from his desk and made his way over to him. “Thank you, for letting me know the situation,” he stated evenly to Gideon, standing right beside Gary. “But, don’t have to worry about that little expiration.”

“Why not?”

“Because - _we_ -” John started, putting an arm around Gary’s shoulder and turning to smile at him. “-we’re getting - _married_.”

The room went silent.

Gary blinked at him once, then twice, then put on a usual corporate smile. “Hmm?”

“Getting married, yeah,” John smiled back at him.

“Who - _who’s_ getting married?”

 _“Us,_ darling, You and me,” John laughed, sounding forced as he squeezed Gary’s shoulder hard, harder than necessary. “True love, he’s the one, the whole lot, ya know? So - we’re clear, all good, Sharpie, yeah?”

Ava looked like she was about to burst out laughing, a rare look on her. “You know what, John? You make it legal, we’re a-OK. Right, Gideon?”

Gideon’s lips were tilted up into a smile. “That would be correct, a legal marriage to a US citizen will allow you more time to restore your visa.”

Gary was too frozen to even think about moving, didn’t even think about it as Ava nudged his other shoulder on the way out with Gideon, laughing about _‘saving her an invitation’_ and _‘of course you’d one-up me by getting married first’_ before the door closed behind the two women. Then he shoved John’s arm off of his shoulder and hissed at him, **“WHAT DID YOU _SAY?!”_**

“We’re getting married, pick out a tux,” John said offhandedly like he was asking Gary to pick up his lunch for him that day. “Hey, d’ you swipe my pack again, dyin’ for a smoke right n-“

“I’m not - I’m NOT MARRYING YOU,” Gary snapped, snatching the pack out of John’s hands. “There’s not enough alcohol in the world.”

“Then _be_ unemployed,” John snapped back, reaching for the pack only for Gary to move it away from him. “Because _I_ get deported, _you’re_ out of a bloody job, and you’re not making editor yet.”

“Low blow,” Gary scoffed, this time holding the pack up high over his head, standing on his toes just out of John’s reach. “You hit me, I’ll call HR.”

John sighed, rubbing his temple. “Holding my fuckin’ pack hostage, cruel.”

“Deal with it, I’m not marrying you.”

“Pretty please?”

“Hell no, my personal life can’t revolve around you like my professional one does.”

“You have one?”

“How would you know, everything’s been focused on YOU for five years!” Gary nearly shrieked. “I thought the worst thing I’ve ever done for you deal with your drunk ass after Stein’s retirement party, I will NOT do this for you.”

John worked his jaw as Gary started to leave the room, his hand on the doorknob. “Wait! I - your book.”

Gary paused. “What about it?” 

“I can get you a deal, I can run it through the higher-ups,” John bargained. “I’ll handle everything, darling, I promise you that.”

Gary sighed, turning around to lean against the knob. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly, love.”

“This isn’t going to work out.”

“It only has to for about seven months.”

“SEVEN MO- no, that’s too much of you in my-“

“Your book. Published. Can draw up a deal right after the honeymoon.”

“Ew, I’m not - I’m not ‘honeymooning’ with you, I’ll catch something from you.”

“First, rude, I’m clean. Second, not what I was implying, for once. Third, we’ll shake on it,” John declared, sticking a hand. “Swear on my life, let’s do it.”

Gary stared at his hand, then looked back up at John’s face, a grin spreading across his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’d like to be asked.”

“I just asked.”

“Nope, you didn’t. I’d like to be asked the right way.”

“Oh, for _fuck’s s-“_

Gary waved the cigarettes in front of his face. “You get these back when you get on your knee.”

“I’ll call HR on you for that, Gary Green.”

“Wh- no! That’s not-“

John laughed, grabbing a paperclip from the desk and bending it into a circle, getting on one knee. “Fine. Gary Green, marry me.”

“That wasn’t even a question, that was a request.”

“You cheeky _fu-_ would you _please_ marry me?”

Gary pinched the bridge of his nose. “You _promise_ you can get me that deal?”

“Promise, Gary.”

“….then….yes, I’ll - I’ll - marry you.”

John stood right back up from the floor, shoving the bent paperclip ring onto his finger and clapping his hand across his back again. “Fucking stunner you are, darling.”

Gary rolled his eyes again. “Am I allowed to go back to work, now?”

“Pass the pack.”

Gary was so glad he had terrible coordination, he hit John square in the twice-broken nose with it. John grabbed it, sending Gary a look before opening a window. “You’re dismissed.”

“Thanks, _sweetie pie,”_ Gary muttered bitterly, stealing his stapler from his desk. “Don’t talk to me the rest of the day.”

And with that, Gary left the office and collapsed into his desk chair, resting his head on his arms with his desk. He didn’t get to rest as long as he would have liked before he heard Mona’s voice. “Got your Chipotle order.”

He picked his head back up, cracking his neck, and smiled at her. “Thanks, Mona.” His smile faded slightly when John left his office to grab his order from Mona’s bag.

“Thanks, love,” he told her, already opening the lid and sticking a fork in it. Cigarette smoke still clung to his clothes and assaulted Gary’s nose as he turned around to face him. “Darling, I have a conference call, put my other calls on hold. Run my inbox for me, too, gotta run now. We’ll talk after, yeah?”

And then the door was closing behind him again, and Gary rubbed at his temple again.

“What a prick,” Mona whispered, laughing at her own comment. 

“I know,” Gary nodded, absently twisting the paperclip around his finger. “Can’t believe I’m marrying him.”

He was glad he’d taken to leaving an extra shirt at work, as Mona ended up spitting guacamole-slathered rice all over it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please leave all the comments and kudos you like! I love responding to them!
> 
> Come visit me and find ways to send me love and support (and coffees!!!) on [Tumblr](http://somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds.tumblr.com)!


End file.
